Baby Days
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: One night Waluigi finds a baby at his doorstep. Can this baby change his ways forever? Did this baby find him romance? Is he caring for it out of love or because he was forced to? Well read to find out. Review as well! :
1. Chapter 1

Waluigi tossed and turned under his blanket. He was having a bad dream. He shot up, panting and sweating. He looked around at his familiar surroundings. "Okay, no spicy foods for dinner." He got up from his bed and walked downstairs. He was headed towards the kitchen until something stopped him dead in his tracks. Crying? It was faint but it definitely someone crying. He started walking towards the front door. Each step he took, the louder the sound got. When he opened the door no one was there until he looked down. At his foot he saw a car seat with a baby in it. It had on a thin under shirt and a diaper. 'Poor thing must be cold. It under 10 degrees out here!' Waluigi shivered as he picked it up and brought it inside. "Wario get your ass down here now," he yelled. He picked the baby up and walked it over towards the heater trying to warm it up but keep their distance. "What the hell is up with you and all this yelling?" asked a half awoke/ half sleep man. "Seems like the stork just brung you a present," he told his brother. Wario woke up fully and stared at the crying baby in Waluigi arms.

"That ain't my baby so it must be yours," Wario said back at him. The baby still didn't cease its crying and it seemed to cry even louder. Waluigi pulled it against his chest and it calmed down. "What are we going to do?" Wario asked. "I don't know what you mean by this WE. I'm not taking care of it," Waluigi answered handing the baby to Wario. "Whoa, whoa hold up! I'm not either. And besides, it seems to like you better," he pointed to it and they both watched as the baby put its arms up towards Waluigi who sighed and pulled it to his chest. "We're talking about this in the damn morning." With that he and the baby headed upstairs with Wario behind them. At the top, the two brothers went their separate ways. Waluigi sat on his bed. He went in his closet for an extra shirt. He put it over the baby's head. By now it was getting restless and so was Waluigi. "We'll figure this out in the morning." And then, the two drifted off to sleep. Waluigi woke up to cries and an awful smell. He sat up holding his nose and looked down at the baby. 'Eww...' He picked it up, keeping it as far away from him as he possibly can. He growled. "Wario!"

He walked to Wario's room and went inside. He was snoring and talking in his sleep. Waluigi set the baby next to him chuckling. He left out so he can change his clothes and he left.

At the Super Mushroom Mart, Waluigi was in the baby aisle. He didn't exactly know how long he'd have that thing so he got everything he could. "Baby wipes, Pampers, Baby Lotion, Baby toys, Baby soap?" Waluigi said as he took things off the rack and put them in his cart. 'It seems like I'm missing something... Baby clot-' someone ran into his cart. "Hey!-" He was about to yell before he saw who it was. "Rosalina? What are you doing here?" She looked up at him. "Oh, I was invited to a party, Its Peach's' birthday. Were you invited?" Waluigi was internally angered. 'I wasn't invited! That snobby princess...' "No," he mumbled. Rosalina frowned; "Well then I won't go." He blushed; Like noticeably red. 'Was she really not going to not go to that party because I wasn't invited? Nah' Rosalina blushed as well. "I'm serious Waluigi," she said truthfully. 'I know he has done badly in the past but that doesn't mean he can go to her parties. Gosh, even Bowser got invited.' She snapped back into reality when she noticed his carts' inventory. "You have a baby? With who?" Waluigi was embarrassed. "No Uhh It's a long story," he finally said. "I like long stories. Besides, is it a boy or a girl?" Oh crap! "I don't know." Rosalina pointed to the unisexed section. "That is for parents who don't know the gender of what they're expecting." Waluigi thanked her and walked towards it before she grabbed his arm. "You think I can see it- the baby?" Waluigi stuttered. "I-If- yeah sure!" She smiled sweetly. "How about 8?" "Sounds cool to me," he answered. She waved goodbye and Waluigi stood there. 'Rosalina at my house... at night,' he thought but shook off that thought.

When Waluigi got back from the store, he of course had an argument with Wario. "...like why would you leave an annoying baby with me? Are you freakin' insane?" Waluigi just walked past him, took the baby, and headed for his room. He took his shirt off of the baby along with its already provided diaper. 'I'm going to barf.' He picked it up, totally forgetting to check its gender, and put it in the sink. He ran the cold water first and the added some hot. He poured some of the baby soap on an unused wash cloth and started wash the baby. It cooed and giggled during the whole time. He picked it up with a towel and brought it back to his room, set it on his bed, and dried the baby. Wario peeked his head in. "I'm about to leave now." "Where you goin'?" Waluigi wasn't too happy with the fact that he'd be alone with the baby... And Rosalina! "Remember Mona? I have a date with her. I'll be back by 11." Wario waved him a goodbye and he left. The baby was starting to wine. He almost forgot to check the gender. "Girl huh?" He dressed and lotioned her and sat her up on his lap. "What can I do with a girl? Play football. You want to play football?" She giggled in response. Waluigi couldn't help but to smile. He yawned and checked the time; Five already? He nodded off but the baby was too herself falling asleep. It was around 7:00 when Waluigi woke up to the sound of extremely loud crying. "What's wrong?" But then a realization hit him that made him sick. "You didn't eat since... I found you! Ugh what kind of father am I?" He picked her up and brought her downstairs to the kitchen. He warmed up some leftover mashed potatoes. He sat her on his lap as she ate it hungrily. 'Did I say father?' Mashed potatoes covered his face. He growled and she giggled. He sat her on the living room floor, cleaned her hands and face, and gave her some toys. He got himself cleaned and dressed. When he came back down, he checked the time again; 8:00 o'clock. He smiled. *Knock*Knock* 'Right on time.'


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi went over to the door and opened it. He nearly fainted at the sight of her. Rosalina wore a beautiful aqua blue knee dress, with silver earrings, and a silver heart shaped necklace. Her platinum blonde hair fell perfectly behind her head. Her calm teal blue eyes seemed to sparkle and her natural pout was replaced with a grin. Waluigi stared in awe at her. A glow seemed to illuminated from her skin.

"I feel under dressed now," he grumbled.

"What this? Its old but it's one of my favorite dresses." She pecked a kiss upon his cheek and welcomed herself inside. Waluigi blushed madly as he followed her in. Rosalina carefully watched as the baby girl crawled about the room, whining.

"Aww what's wrong?" she asked sweetly, picking her up. Her whines slowly started to recede.

The baby's big green eyes surveyed her curiously, then suddenly she giggled lightly.

"Seems as though she likes you," Waluigi told her. She cooed over the girl.

"So, How you find her?" Rosalina asked. Waluigi raised one eyebrow in surprise at Rosalina's speech.

"Talking like me, eh?" Rosalina reddened in embarrassment upon hearing this.

"You're changing the subject," she warned giggling.

"Ahh- well she was outside, in the cold night air," he explained, pity foreshadowing the build up of anger. Rosalina smiled sweetly with pride. She looked down and saw the girl sleeping in her arms. Rosalina transferred her into Waluigi's arms and he took her upstairs. Rosalina then sat on the sofa patiently. When he came back down, he turned red in embarrassment.

"I didn't cook anything."

"I ate before I left." He sat down next to her. She looked into his deep and mysterious dark blue eyes while her teal ones reflected great intelligence and wisdom. Both were mesmerized by the other, faces almost instinctively touched unconsciously. The door bell rang and both were taken from out of their trance, they blushed heavily. Waluigi cleared his throat and walked towards the door and opened it to find our favorite red clad plumber standing there.

"Hmm?..." he asked, his brows furrowed with a tint of pink still on his cheeks. Rosalina stood from the sofa and walked to Waluigi's side. Mario looked at the two oddly.

"So, wassup Mario," Rosalina asked. Waluigi smirked slightly and it took all of Mario's will to contain his laughter.

"Ahh yeah. Well-umm. There's an amber alert out for baby Gabriel Jo-ann Wealy. Keep a look out ok?" Mario started to walk off when Waluigi stopped him.

"Wait! Uhh Black hair, Girl, Green eyes?" Mario turned fully around as a glint off hope shown from his ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah! Did you see her!?"

"She upstairs sleepin'. Hold up," Waluigi headed upstairs to retrieve her. Mario looked at Rosalina and she frowned a bit.

"It's a long story Mario."

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" Mario looked at her; plotting. He smirked at her showing his devious side and asked,

"You sure you guys weren't on a _date_?" Before Rosalina had anytime to protest, Waluigi came back out with a sleeping Gabriel in his arms and handed him over to Mario.

"Thanks Guys," He waved farewell. The two headed back inside before Waluigi stopped dead in his tracks.

"The Matter?" Rosalina asked. He looked at her, his eyes showing that he was deep in thought, and showing the anger that was building up inside him.

"Woah. Calm down Waluigi, what's wrong. Tell me." She pestered on until she got her response.

"The parents must've issued that amber alert right?"

"Yeah most Likely. Why so?"

"Well, why was she abandoned in the first place?" Rosalina looked confused for a moment then finally caught on. When she did she gasped.

"MARIO!" she yelled, running off ind the direction he left in. Waluigi shut the door behind him and ran after Rosalina.

"Woah-a Wait for me!"

* * *

**_Sorry the chapter is so short but I wanted to maintain the mood and to me, it was set at this particular point._**


End file.
